


Behind Closed Doors ~ Dreamnotfound NSFW

by Hithereimsociallyanxious



Series: Minecraft, but its all smut [1]
Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: A little story in the beginning, After care, Bottom George, Consent is pog, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Smut, Sub George, dom dream, kinda tooth-rotting sweet, rubber up for dan, safe sex is pog, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hithereimsociallyanxious/pseuds/Hithereimsociallyanxious
Summary: George was in an abusive relationship, and is scared to try again. So Dream, shows him that this part of the relationship is just as good as the other parts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Minecraft, but its all smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 426





	Behind Closed Doors ~ Dreamnotfound NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut oneshot so hopefully I did it correctly lol. If you have any request for future smutshots I will be open for any. This is completely fictional, and only for fun. If Dream or George is uncomfortable with this, I will delete my work. Anyways, enjoy! ;3

_Third Person POV_

George was currently getting ready for his date with Dream. Today last year marked their first year as a couple. It also marked the day George finally confessed his love for his best friend after getting out of a sexual abusive relationship with his ex boyfriend. He throws on his blue sweater and took the time to comb his hand to the side like he usually does. Some butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. He shouldn’t be too nervous, he might accidentally say something stupid. 

“George! You almost ready?” Dream’s voice screamed from the living room. 

“Yea, I’m coming!” George fixes up his hair for the last time and checks himself out in the mirror. His long slim arms were covered by the thick wool by the sweater. He looked better than he was a couple years ago, two years ago he was sickly skinny and drained of color. _Luka_ that was the monsters name. He was the one that made George do horrible things. George felt a chill go down his spine after the brief thought of him. He carried on though, after all the day was meant for him and Dream only.

Dream saw the boy coming down the stairs. He was so lucky for falling in love with his best friend and for George to return the feelings. Dream felt his heart swell. This boy might be the death of him. 

“Shall we go?” Dream mocked Georges accent. George’s giggles filled the room. A very sweet sound to Dream, he loved everything about him.

________________________________________________________________

After the date, they came back to Dream’s apartment and decided to watch a movie. They set up blankets and pillows all over their bed. And settled down once they figured out a comfortable position. George was cuddled up on the side of Dream while looking at the huge TV at the foot of the bed. The warmth between them was comforting since the outside was wet and cold with the winter season coming. 

_Dream’s POV_

”Which movie you wanna watch?” I asked. He tilts his head like he’s thinking hard about this. He’s too cute. 

“Can we watch some type of Christmas movie?” I nod at his request. I scroll through my many streaming services and find a generic Christmas movie we both agreed on. 

We proceed to watch the movie but he kept moving closer. To the point where he was on my lap. I don’t think he noticed but his ass was on my dick and every time he would move, the harder it was to prevent myself from getting hard. Shit, I don’t want to be dickhead. 

“G-George, can you move over slightly?” I tried to whisper, but apparently he didn’t hear me. He just leaned back, all contact was on my crotch. _Well, now he HAS to know._ He jumped slightly when he felt it. He turns around slowly with a concerned look on his face. I wanted to die in embarrassment right there and then. I felt my dick harden against my sweatpants.

“I-I’m sorry George, just give me li-“ He kissed me, and surprisingly straddled me. 

“I think I’m ready Dream... just please go slow.” He whispers in my ear, his voice sounded hesitant.

“Are you sure?” He nods. I look into his eyes, full of passion and somewhat lust. If this is want he wants, I’ll show him the real way to do it. I turn off the TV.

I pecked my lips all over his body, neck down to his collarbone, trying to be gentle as possible. I nibbled on one particular spot on his neck and he whimpered. My hands travel up his sweater. His soft skin was warm against my coldish hands. He gasped by the sudden intrusion, lifting his arms up for me to take the sweater off of him. And what I saw sitting in front of me was a beautiful pale boy with red splotches all over him. His cheeks burned red and he grabbed my neck. 

“You’re beautiful kitten.” I whisper in his ear. He slightly moans, I grab him and place him on his back and I crawl on top of him. The boy under me was stunning. He was whimpering, and the tent in his pants was now noticeable. I motion to him to let me help him take on his pants. With a quick movement, his underwear was the only thing covering him. I grab and stroke his dick. He bucks his hips for more friction. I kiss him and take off my shirt. My dick is begging for action in my pants but I should worry about George first. I look into his eyes, asking for approval to keep going. He still nods, and I take off his underwear. He was completely beautiful, everything about him was to me. I cup his cheek before going south. He picked up his head to watch me, I flick my eyes up at him and take him into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around his length. His moans became louder each time I deep throated him. His fingers ran through my hair, encouraging me to continue. I pull him out and reach my fingers up to mouth.

”Suck baby.” He takes in my digits and has beautiful tongue technique. Once they were wet enough, I returned back south. I continue sucking him off. George lets out a very loud hiss when I try to enter a finger in his tight hole. I massage his thighs, trying to calm him down.

“D-dream, please I need more.” He shakily says. This only encouraged me more. I stick another one of my fingers in his hole, scissoring him. My pants are getting tighter and it’s starting to hurt. I taste the salty taste of pre-cum. I stop sucking him off and focus on stretching him out. I want to make it as comfortable as possible for him, I add a third finger. His moans were like music, I swiftly pull down my pants with one hand, letting my dick spring free on the bed. 

“Dream, please, I need you~” His accent got a bit thicker, but I obey. Sliding out my fingers and position myself in front of his hole. I lean over to the night table, in the drawer was lube and a condom. 

“Now kitten, you need to tell me if you want to stop, I don’t want to hurt you.” I’m much bigger than three fingers. I coat his hole with a bit of lube and slip on the condom. He nods but looks down at my member and bits his lip. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes, just hurry.” He is really needy huh? I spread his thighs apart, and finally push myself into his tight heat. The feeling is overwhelming at first, but slowly but surely he relaxed. He was rapidly breathing. I kissed him on the face a couple times, trying to reassure him. His caramel eyes looked up at me, half lidded. I push in more, he moans very loudly. I shallowly grind into him, trying to find the spot. And once I did,

”DREAM right there please!” He cried out. I started thrusting in and out of the trembling boy. He grabbed onto my hand and never let go. I started off slowly, but he kept bucking his hips for me.

”Dream please, I need more.” He basically moaned out arching his back in desperation. 

“Hold on kitten, I know you’re needy but I want this to be special for you.” We made eye contact again, and he pulled me to a kiss. I hit the spot again.

”aH~” I started up a quicker pace. He tightened when I repeatedly kept hitting the sweet spot. The sight under me was the hottest thing I ever saw. George was unraveling under my touch, eyes rolling back, mouth wide open, holding my hand while I make each other feel good. 

“You are so beautiful Georgie, all of you is perfect.” I whisper in his ear. He keeps moaning, I can tell he’s close to the edge. In that case, I start jerking him off, helping him chase his release. 

After a couple thrusts and pumps, he cries out an almost pornographic moan before releasing onto our chests. 

“CLAY~” The use of my real name instantly made me cum inside the condom. I let of a string of curses before pulling out. George whimpers at the lost in fullness. we take our times catching our breath. I kiss him passionately. 

“I’m so proud of you Georgie. I love you so much.” I rest my forehead on his. 

“I love you too Clay.” I get up to get a wet warm towel to clean up the both of us. Then I help him slip on his underwear and put on mine before I climb into the covers with him. I hold him by the waist and rub his back, he was laying on my stomach.

”Good night baby.” I kiss the top of his head.

“Good night Dream, thank you for doing this for me. I’ve never felt so loved.” And with that, I felt him to go sleep in my arms. And me not to far behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consent and safe sex is very pog if I do say so. Also, remember if you have any request let me know. If you like my writing, check out my longer smut fic “That Night Led To This?” I think most of you will like it. Love you guys <3


End file.
